Tobias Kederer
Tobias Kederer is a German race driver for Alpha Motorsports. He started his GPGSL career in Season 6 as a test driver for Team Shadow. He is the winner of the Season 7 Testers Championship. It's become a tradition for him to talk about quitting as driver at least once per season, but so far he hasn't followed through with it. GPGSL career Team Shadow (S6-S10) ;Season 6 Kederer joined Team Shadow for Round 3, starting as tester. In his first outing in the free practice session he was able to score a 5th place. In the following tests he continued to collect points. In only his 5th outing he could win the rainy feature race at San Marino. Another first place followed later the season when he topped the timesheets in the free practice for the Belgian Grand Prix. He finished 5th in the final tester standings, despite having missed 4 sessions. For Rounds 13 and 14 he was substituting for Philip Oakley at Tafuro GP, who had received an activity penalty. He scored one point for most places gained at the Monaco Grand Prix. At the French GP he was running in the points until a mistake dropped him down the order. ;Season 7 In Season 7 he continued to test for Shadow, with the aim to fight for the testers' title. In the first round at Melbourne he finished 10th in the feature race, after having qualified in 14th. The next two GPs he finished on the podium, getting 2nd in the feature race at Surfers Paradise, and winning the race at Suzuka. In Road America he won for the second time this season, and from now on he was in a close fight with Dan Paddock for the lead in the WTC. From the Swiss GP at Dijon on, where he won again, he started to build a gap in the standings, which he was able to keep until the end of the Season. With a 4th place at the Hungarian GP he could win the Testers Championship, with 2 rounds to go. ;Season 8 In Season 8 he made the step up to race driver, replacing Marko Aleksander who had retired from racing at the end of Season 7. His first full season as race driver proved to be a constant up and down, crowned with his win in the Brazilian GP, and three fastest laps. But he also throw away some good results by driving errors, finally finishing the season as 7th in the standings, one place behind his teammate Ruben Greidanus. ;Season 9 Improvements were expected for his second season, however the first half of the season turned out to be rather difficult. In the first 8 races he only finished in the points three times, highlighted by a 2nd place at the Japanese Grand Prix, having started from pole. The second half of the season saw a massive improvement. Seven top 6 results in 9 races, amongst them his second career win at the Czech GP, as well as a much celebrate 3rd place at his home GP. Thanks to this string of good results, he finished the season in 5th in the drivers' championship. ;Season 10 Going into his 5th season with Team Shadow, the aim now was to launch an attack on the drivers' title. Those plans were soon scrapped, the new Audi engine wasn't as good as hoped, also the races weren't always trouble-free. In the first lap of the Japanese GP triple champ Ed Greenhalgh pushed him off the track from the lead, at the Italian GP Joseph Gilson took him out of the race. Winning the Austrian GP he kept Shadow's series of having won at least once each season since S2 running. Small hopes on an outsider chance on the title arose after three consecutive podiums, including the win at the South African GP, which reduced the gap to Sebastian Nell down to 24 points. Retirements at the following 2 races quickly put an end to those hopes. He finished the season in 9th place in the standings. The worst result so far, despite setting new personal bests in terms of wins and podium finishes in a season. After the Brazilian GP Shadow boss Tom Pellatt had announced the retirement of the team to the end of the season. Despite earlier intentions to end his driver career as well, Kederer signed for Alpha Motorsports for season 11. The team managed by Ed Greenhalgh returned after 6 seasons away from the sports. Alpha Motorsports (S11-) ;Season 11 Despite the team being a new, or rather returning entry, Kederer immediately found himself in the challenge for the title. Winning 3 races in the first half of the season, he was leading the championship by 12 points ahead of Joseph Gilson. Even though the points kept on coming, he couldn't stop Gilson from winning his second title, thanks to a late charge that saw him on the podium in 4 of the last 5 races, including 3 wins. Nevertheless, 2nd place in the final standings was more than expected at the start of the season, and the career best to this point. ;Season 12 Kederer had another strong start to the season, taking back to back wins in rounds 3 and 4 he lead the championship by 5 points. However he retired from the following 3 races, dropping him to 4th and 34 points behind later champion Marcus de Bruyker. He reduced the gap down to 7 points in the end, again finishing second in the championship. ;Season 13 Racing record Complete Grandprixgames Super League results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Kederer, Tobias Kederer, Tobias